Chaotic: Eternal hope: Act 1: Cursed human
by Starart132
Summary: Sequel to: Secret of Kaizeph. Illumina had been cursed by a dangerous being. She needed to get cure of the curse or she will die. The Chaotic player must only count on the creatures and the mysterious Ica to save her or it is over. Time is running out for her, the death is coming closer. It will be a little more dramatic act with less action. Action for act 2. T for one sex joke.
1. Chapter 1: The Overworlder general

AC: Here's the first chapter of Art 1. I hope you will like it. It is all about rescue.

**Summary: **Illumina had been cursed by a dangerous being. She needed to get cure of the curse or she will die. The Chaotic player must only count on the creatures and the mysterious Ica to save her or it is over. Time is running out for her, the death is coming closer.

* * *

**Act 1: Cursed human**

**Chapter 1: The Overworlder general**

Tigerslash walked by the side of Illumina until they reached the water gate. Ica was in front of them and guided them at the direction of the exit. After an hour, they reached the exit and they looked down of the floating city.

"Where are we now?" Asked Ica.

"From what I see...We are near the high muge we are searching. We are lucky." Said Tigerslash with a small smile.

"That is good news." Said Illumina with a smile. She had a few sweats on her forehead and gave sigh of weakness she is trying to hide.

Tigerslash and Ica noticed it.

"We should hurry. We don't have unlimited time." Said Tigerslash worried for the one he loved.

"I'm fine...Nothing is wrong with me." Said Illumina.

"We cannot see the Lake-Ken-I-Po from here...But I can find out the track once we reach the ground. I felt like we are being farther away if we stay for too long." Said Tigerslash.

"Then we should get down right now." Said Ica agreeing with him.

The moved in front of the gate and they walked through it. They are suddenly teleported to the ground. They walked on the ground of the Overworld and they stopped for now. Tigerslash looked around and he used his nose to orient himself too. The ground was covered with grass and also some flower. They were near a route of brown color moving at two different directions. One was moving to the north and another one to the south. One of them was guiding to Kiru city and the other one to the lake. Tigerslash looked around for a while until he smiled.

"I found it. We have to move to the south. It is a little confusing this route without any tips. You know Illumina that the route does have a similar path elsewhere were the north and the south bring you to the opposite direction we are now." Said Tigerslash.

"Alright. So we have to go now." Said Illumina. "I can walk without problem for now...But the night might come eventually."

"It is true. We should move during the day. It is safer that way." Agreed Ica. He closed his eyes and he started walking.

Tigerslash and Illumina walked by his side and they said nothing. They walked that way for an hour and time moved forward. Illumina felt some pain at her chest, but she managed to hide it inside of her. She looked at Ica and he was still focusing on something. She wanted to know what he was doing.

"Ica...What are you doing?" Asked Illumina.

"..." Ica said nothing. He seemed like he didn't hear her.

"Ica...Did you hear me? What are you doing?" Asked Illumina.

"Hum...Sorry...I was busy. I focused on finding a way to break the curse." Said Ica. "You cannot see it, but the curse is inside of me. I'm trying to find a way to awake my power once again. I'm currently a dead weight to anyone. I have a few of my power still within me I can use...But it will not be enough in our current situation. I can barely fight another creature with it. Tenebrae...He will do anything to stop us...I need to be powerful once again or I will not be able to protect anyone and find the Cothica. Maybe I can reactivate my power...And be powerful enough to break the curse. Illumina...I'm sorry for the curse. It is my fault you are in this predicament. I'll help you get rid of it before it kills you." His voice had some guilt in it.

"I'm fine. I don't feel that bad." Said Illumina with a smile.

"It is a curse that will slowly worsen." Warned Ica. "You might eventually be too weak to do anything. It is as if the death is being called right now...I will not tell you anything else about it. Rest assure that we will find a solution to this curse."

"I'm not worried." Said Illumina. "Tigerslash and you are here. Tigerslash always finds a way to help me when I need it and you have lots of knowledge."

"You sure trust him a lot." Said Ica with a lightly cheerful voice.

"I'm always here to watch her when we are together...If only the scanner was in her grasp and usable...She would have been safe." Said Tigerslash grunting angry at the situation.

"Yeah...I'm always with my scanner...It is my first time without it in Perim." Said Illumina.

"That is-" Tigerslash is interrupted by a sound. It sounded like an engine working and resonating around them. They looked around and they saw nothing. The ground shook as if something was coming at their direction. "I know that sound. Move out of the road."

They moved out of the road. The sound was not lout and they saw coming in front of them a big vehicle. It was a vehicle transporting military rolling at the direction of Kiru city. A sound is made in the warship and it stopped near them. It looked like a ship, but it was made to roll on the ground with his red wheels. It was painted with blue color and with Overworld symbol on it. It was a tall and large ship.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a voice.

They raised their head and they saw the commander of the ship looking at them.

"Sivar Toborn...It's Sivar Toborn." Said Tigerslash. "Hello there general. Soldier Tigerslash is here." He saluted the general with his right hand.

Sivar Toborn looked at Tigerslash. He then looked at Illumina and he smiled at both of them.

"Tigerslash...Illumina! It's good to see both of you again. So...You were on an adventure again I see...Who's the one by your side?" Asked Sivar with suspicion.

He is an Overworlder who has the appearance of a lion. He has brown skin and red long mane around his head. He has a long lion tail at his back ending with a red puff of fur. He wears a metal plate on his left hand, a blue armor on his chest, but not his belly and metal plates for his legs. He is muscular and he has on his back a long saber.

His mane is currently flying to the left side of his lion head while his fingers were pointing at Ica.

"My name is Ica." Said Ica looking at the lion man.

"He's with us. We were exploring the lost city and we found him living inside of it in a secret passage." Said Illumina.

"Do not say anything about Tenebrae please. He cannot believe us yet." Warned Ica silently.

"You found him in the city? I'm impressed by your skill Illumina. This will surely give us an average to the Underworld...Speaking of the Underworld. You should be careful while traveling. Our guards spotted a few of them walking around this sector and I was sent to investigate. I recommend you to come with me and I'll bring you to Kiru city. You will be safe and we will talk to Ica while we are here. It might be interesting to know about Kaizeph: The city of element." Said Sivar with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go to Lake-Ken-I-Po." Said Tigerslash with an apology voice. "We have to meet him soon. Illumina got something in the city and we need his knowledge to help her." Said Tigerslash. "Nothing can help her in Kiru city."

"She seems to be doing just fine." Said the general of the Overworld.

"She only seemed fine." Said Ica. "What she got could be dangerous. My...Knowledge is limited and I don't have enough power to help her...And I lack about mugic ability. I cannot have a mugicien in me."

"I would want to escort you there safely. Sadly, our king called us back to the city and discuss about the strategic against the Underworlders. I will also give him the message about your success in finding some secret in the lost city." Said Sivar smiling at them. He looked at Ica with suspicion, but he had done nothing against him. "Soldier! Let's roll up! Good-bye and hang in there Illumina. He will find a way to help you."

The vehicle then rolled away. The three looked at it and said nothing.

"It's...impressive. I've been sleeping for so long...I didn't even saw what became of the tribe...This place is so...different. I don't even have grasped a small portion of it." Admitted Ica looking at them.

"This place as a lot of surprise. We should keep moving now." Said Tigerslash.

Illumina continued walking with Ica behind them.

They walked for a while and the sun started to go down. The place was starting to have less grass on the ground. It was rockier around them.

"We are here." Said Tigerslash with a small smile.

They looked at Lake-Ken-I-Po and Ica gasped a little. He didn't recognise the lake for a while, proof that he was sleeping for a long, long, long time. The lake had crystal blue water, but more importantly, at the middle of the lake, the castle of the great muge was there. They looked at the castle and they stayed there for a while.

"We shouldn't stand there. We are losing precious time." Said Tigerslash.

They then started walking at the direction of the castle. Long ago, the castle was under control of Najarin, the greatest muge of the Overworld and also Perim. They were in front of the giant gate, standing in front of them. The gate was made of wood.

"I will finally meet the high muge." Said Illumina. "I was hoping not in this condition...And also not by being attack by an Underworlder like my grandfather." She breathed a little stronger than usual and Tigerslash noticed it. He is sure that the curse is getting worsen now.

Tigerslash knocked the door.

"This is Tigerslash! I need to talk to you right now! We have an emergency here and we need your wisdom to save her!"

The door suddenly opened.

"Let's go. He let us enter inside." Said Tigerslash.

They walked inside and they walked at a long corridor. They continued for a while until something got out behind them. It was a shadow creature that attacked Tom the first time he entered in the castle. Five of them were here and they grabbed Ica and pulled him against a wall by surprise.

"What?!" Shouted Illumina surprise.

"I do not know who you are giant one...But I'm not taking any risk." Said a voice at the end of the corridor.

"High muge! We came here to meet you. We need your help. Illumina life is on the line." Said Tigerslash.

They heard footstep, but no replies. They waited for a while for the high muge to join them. Illumina saw him appearing and she gasped surprise.

The high muge wears multiple rings on his fingers, he has a long blue cape/cloak, a long pointed hat like a wizard's hat and he has pointed shoes. His skin is light blue, he has light blue eyes and he has a long white beard. He looked like an humanoid, close to a normal human.

"Incredible...You're...Najarin." Said Illumina.

It was indeed Najarin, he seemed only a little more older and no one knows how he could live so long.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the first chapter of the first Act. The prologue is done and story will start to move forward.

Next chapter: Meeting the High Muge.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the High Muge

AC: Here's the second chapter of Act 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the High Muge**

Najarin walked at the direction of the group and he looked at Illumina.

"Yes...I am Najarin. You're face hold some similarity to a human friend I have long ago, he didn't come back when he announced to Maxxor that he wouldn't be able to port to Perim anymore. It was three thousand solans from now." Commented Najarin with nostalgia.

"I'm his granddaughter." Said Illumina. "You can release Ica. He is not a danger."

Ica was still pined against a wall by shadow creatures and they could hear him grunting in annoyance.

"You better release me now Najarin. I have no time for this." Said Ica. He wasn't angry but he was annoyed.

"Who are you?" Asked Najarin. "I never see you before."

"He's Ica...Let me explain to you." Said Illumina. She then coughed. Tigerslash saw this.

"Let me explain it to you myself. Illumina...You should sit on a chair and conserve your strength." Said Tigerslash.

They walked to the library of the castle, except for Ica who slide on the wall by the shadow creatures. Illumina then saw on a chair and she closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"You can start talking now." Said Najarin.

"Alright. You see...It all started when Illumina convinced me to explore the city of the elements." Said Tigerslash.

"There is nothing to be found there." Said Najarin. "It was useless."

"This is what we thought, but Illumina found a secret passage where we ran for our lives to escape traps putted there, earth, fire, air and water trap. After this, I was too exhausted to continue and Illumina explored it on her own. She then disappeared somewhere and I was worried because...She was gone." Said Tigerslash nervously.

"I was in a secret room where I found a-" Illumina was cut by Ica.

"*Cough! Cough!*" Coughed unnaturally Ica.

"Something." Said Illumina a little annoyed. "It then guided me to a room with a giant mirror. Inside of it...Ica was there and he used it to come out of the mirror. After this, he was by my side and we got out of there fast because a he was awakening."

"The **he** is a dangerous and evil being that is not here...But he can create and send soldier to the city. We fought them and ran out of the city, but he stopped us near the gate. He putted a curse on Ica and blocked most of his power. He then...Putted one on Illumina...Killing her slowly. We don't know what to do...Maybe a mugic can save her...So we come to you." Said Tigerslash looking at him with hope and fear.

"...Alright." Said Najarin. He gave a nod and the shadow creatures disappeared, freeing Ica who went to a neutral expression, with his eyes only.

"Thank you for releasing me Najarin." Said Ica politely.

"It is because I knew that Tigerslash was honest. So...Why are you here? Why were you remained hidden in the city?" Asked Najarin.

"I was sleeping until the time has come for me to wake up when Perim will be in grave danger. The time has come." Said Ica. "I must find the Cothica before it is too late."

"The Cothica?" Asked Najarin surprise. "It doesn't exist...But...If you were never found...Then maybe-"

"*Keuf!*" Illumina started coughing a few times. "I...I..."

She slide from her chair and felt on the ground. She breathed strongly and painfully.

"Urgh!" She shouted in pain. She had her hands against her chest.

**Lunar Eternal blue theme: Heart-Shaped Tears**

"ILLUMINA!" Screamed Tigerslash running by her side. "Enough talking and heal her!"

"Calm down...Bring her to the bed. I'll find a mugic that might help her." Said Najarin remaining calm.

Tigerslash took gently Illumina on his arms and he brought her to a room. He saw a bed and he putted her on the bed. Her head rested against a pillow and Illumina had her eyes closed. Even so, they trembled a lot by the pain she is on.

"Ahhh..." Whined Illumina lightly. She tried to stand up.

"Rest on the bed Illumina." Said Tigerslash. He pushed back on the bed. "You need to conserve your strength Illumina."

Ica joined them in the chamber and he sat beside Tigerslash while leaving their space.

"Hang in there Illumina. Najarin is getting the mugic you'll need to get better." Said Tigerslash. He putted his right pawn on her forehead and patted it. He felt her forehead bowling and it was covered with sweat.

"Did you try to overdo it?" Asked Ica. "You are in a very bad shape. You should have let one of us carrying you." Said Ica looking low.

"Urgh...What is it Ica?" Asked Illumina weakly.

"It's...My fault...Everything that happened to you is my fault. If I didn't care just a little for you...Tenebrae wouldn't have cursed you." Said Ica.

"Ica...Do not feel guilty." Said Illumina weakly. "I...Provoke him. I insult him and...He cursed me."

"No...He needed a motif...An excuse to curse you. He is the type to bring pain to anyone." Said Ica looking at her. "It's my fault...I want to be sure you are find and safe before I search for the Cothica."

"Ica..." Illumina said nothing for a while. She coughed.

"Illumina...Stay quiet please. You need to relax and regain your health. Najarin will soon come with the mugic to save you...Najarin is the best mugician of all Perim." Said Tigerslash. He continued patting her forehead.

"Ica...Why...Tenebrae is doing this?" Asked Illumina.

"...I don't know." Said Ica. "I don't know him that much. I only know that he is an evil being who loved to cause destruction and to break the balance of life."

"How are you feeling right now?" Asked Tigerslash worried.

"Honestly...I'm in so much pain...I felt it climbing from the legs and arms...It's...painful. Argh! Aahh!" Illumina shook in pain.

She turned her head weakly and looked at the two creatures.

"I'm...such a weight." She said. "Getting curse...And get to both of you." Said Illumina. She grunted in pain again.

"Illumina...Everything will be fine." Tigerslash said. "Listen Illumina...You just have to fight the curse with everything you got. You might be a human but this Tenebrae cannot underestimate you. I will do anything to protect you and make sure you are safe. When you are healed...We will search for your scanner and I'll go anywhere to find it."

"Thank you." Said Illumina.

Ica looked at Illumina. He moved his hands over his chest. No one saw that since it was under his cape.

"So...Cold." Said Illumina.

"Do not worry." Said Tigerslash. He putted some sheet over her.

"...I am weak...I should have stop him." Said Ica. He looked down for a second before raising his head and looking at Illumina.

"Ica...What...are you gonna do...When I'm fine?" Asked Illumina.

"I...To be honest...I'm not completely sure myself. I know I have to find the Cothica. It's a race against time, but...I cannot feel the presence very well." Ica walked closer to the bed. "I can only feel a faint presence of the Cothica. I...I think I have to search in the six holy temples and find anything I can. There might be a way to bring the Cothica to me instead of searching it." Said Ica.

Illumina raised her hand and she putted it against the hand of Ica. It was on the metal of his gauntlet, but she didn't mind. Ica looked at Illumina confused, but he didn't mind her holding his hand. He looked at her.

"I know...You can do it...You can beat him." Encouraged Illumina.

"Hum...He's here." Said Tigerslash when he heard him.

Najarin came back into the room with one mugic. He walked near Illumina and he looked at her.

"I have one mugic that can help you...Then...I'll have to tell you something important." Said Najarin seriously. He wasn't smiling and Tigerslash felt bad news is coming.

He showed a mugic stone of blue color. Illumina knew it was an Overworlder mugic.

"Song of Resurgence." Said Najarin.

The mugic stone flied in the air and a mugician came out of Najarin body. The seven notes are heard and a light covered the body of Illumina. She gasped for a second and when the effect of the mugic subsided. Illumina stood up.

"I feel better." She said with a smile.

**(Theme end)**

"That is good. The mugic was able to temporary inversed the effect of this curse." Said Najarin.

"T-Temporary!" Said Tigerslash surprised and worried.

"I understand. The mugic isn't powerful enough to destroy the curse." Said Ica.

"Yes. There is no mugic the Overworld currently possess that can end this curse. Also...Anywhere in Perim." Said Najarin. "I'm sorry for that."

"Can you do some research?" Asked Tigerslash walked closer to Najarin. He seemed to order to do research.

"Calm down Tigerslash." Said Najarin.

"Calm down...We don't have much time! Just do it and-" Tigerslash was cut by Najarin glare.

"You are losing your cool! If you panic, we will lose even more time." Said Najarin.

"Do you need help in your research?" Asked Ica.

"Do you even know anything about mugic?" Asked Najarin.

"...No...I know nothing about it. I can just use my energy to cast attack." Said Ica. "But it is currently sealed as you know."

"That's what I thought. I'm sorry but...Even with the effect of the mugic...I cannot help Illumina." Admitted Najarin.

"What do you mean by that?" Shouted Tigerslash.

"Calm down my friend." Said Illumina with a smile. She tried to be brave, but inside, she was afraid.

"Can you explain to us please?" Asked Ica calmly.

Najarin looked at the three. Ica and Tigerslash were polar opposite. Ica was too much calm and collected while Tigerslash was panicking and letting his emotions controlling him.

"Alright." Said Najarin. "My knowledge of this curse is nothing at all. It will take too much time to create a mugic to save her. Even if I could create it...This curse is too much powerful for me to cast it. The mugic is powerful, but the one who cast the curse is much more powerful than any mugician in Perim." Najarin looked at them and he knew they were losing hope. "One mugic isn't strong enough and I am extremely talented at this...But I'm not a prodigy. I'm an expert in mugic only. I was the best in this domain until I had a student who bested me." Admitted Najarin.

"Wait...There is a better mugician than you? I thought you were the best." Said Tigerslash.

"Me too. I heard that no one is superior to you." Said Illumina.

"That is because he doesn't want to be consider as the best of the world. He is not like me. He cannot hide that easily and he has a few...Vice and strange desires that made him vulnerable." Said Najarin nervously. "He is the best and he can create a mugic extremely fast."

"Where is he?" Asked Tigerslash. "We need to find him fast so we can save her!"

"...He is not here anymore. He finished 20 solans ago his study with me. He surpasses me 23 solans ago to be honest, but he hasn't finished everything at that time." Said Najarin. "I'm proud and ashamed of him at the same time."

"Where is he?" Asked Tigerslash with a stronger voice.

"If we don't have time. You should tell us now please." Said Ica.

"Sorry. I guess I start doing that for a while now." Admitted Najarin. "He lives in the desert of the Mipedian territory. Precisely: Al Mipedim."

"...Wait...He's a mipedian...We have to put our trust and Illumina survival on a mipedian! Are you-" Tigerslash was cut by Illumina.

"Then this is where we are going then. I know most mipedians are kind like Overworlders when you don't anger them or provoke them." Said Illumina with a smile. "It's not the Underworld or Mount Pillar."

"You shouldn't be upset about it. We are in good term with them and you shouldn't express hatred toward them." Said Najarin.

"You are all creatures of Perim after all." Said Ica. "It shouldn't be that hard."

"You live in the pass Ica." Said Illumina. She started to cough once again.

"It's your only hope now." Said Najarin.

"...Fine." Grunted Tigerslash who hated all of this.

"Here's something you will need." Said Najarin. He gave them an object with a message written in Perim language. "It will give you the authorisation to enter in the Mipedian territory without too much trouble. Most mipedians respected this authorisation and won't attack you. Of course, there is a few that won't care about it."

"We shall go now." Said Tigerslash. "We don't have much time."

"I think you can use the Flux Bauble to win some time." Said Najarin.

"Thank you Najarin. Sorry for shouting." Said Tigerslash a little nervous.

"I understand why." Said Najarin. "It is obvious."

"..." Tigerslash blushed when he knew he was talking about his crush for Illumina.

"Let's go." Said Ica.

Tigerslash took Illumina in his arms while Ica took the Flux Bauble Najarin gave him.

"Thank you Najarin for your help." Said Tigerslash.

"Good luck." Said Najarin.

"We will save her." Said Ica.

"Thank you for the help Najarin. It's good to see a friend of my grandfather." Said Illumina before coughing a little.

Ica activated the Flux Bauble and they disappeared.

"...It is good that we finally mastered Flux Bauble." Said Najarin. "There is no random encounter."

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Traveling to the desert.


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling into the desert

AC: Here's the chapter 3 of the story. I hope you like it so far. I changed the title a little because now...It makes a little more sence.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Traveling into the desert**

Ica, Tigerslash and Illumina between them when suddenly appeared close of the mipedian desert. They looked around and they wondered where they are for a while.

"Where are we?" Asked Illumina.

"Hum...I think we are near the mipedian desert." Said Tigerslash. He putted the Flux Bauble on his side.

He walked forward and he looked around. He oriented himself. He saw his shadow getting longer and he knew that the night is approaching slowly.

He looked at Illumina and he knew they needed to make haste. The problem for him is that they are going to the mipedian desert. He hates all tribes except his own and a few humans. He wondered if he could trust the mipedian they are going to meet. He knew that if he tried anything funny, he will destroy him without hesitation.

Ica looked at the neck of Tigerslash and he wondered what he saw. He saw a small symbol on it that he couldn't identify. He walked closer to Tigerslash.

"Tigerslash...Do you know what you have on your neck?" Asked Ica.

Tigerslash turned around and he looked at Ica. He also felt like he should be careful of him. He was a stranger and he wasn't even one of the five tribes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tigerslash.

"I think I saw it too. Now that you mention it Ica." Said Illumina looking at Tigerslash neck.

Tigerslash gasped and he turned around by surprise.

"I...Illumina." Said Tigerslash shy.

"It's been a while you weren't shy." She said with a smile.

"That's because we won't have time." Said Tigerslash seriously. "I'm too busy worrying about you than...Being shy."

"The mark on your neck." Said Ica.

"Hum...I don't have a mark." Said Tigerslash a little nervous.

Illumina got two mirrors out of her pocket. She putted one in front of Tigerslash and another one behind the Overworlder. Tigerslash looked at it and he was surprised.

"What is that? I didn't have that before!" Shouted Tigerslash surprise.

"Wait...You didn't have that before we enter the city of the element...But...You now have it." Said Illumina starting to realise it.

"Tenebrae did something to you. He must have something to punish you. You insulted him and I'm surprise he hadn't do anything to you." Warned Ica. He couldn't think of anything else. "You should be worried. He might not need to spy us...Since he could see most of the thing around us. Anyway...I think it is something we should check out when Illumina is safe."

They started to walk when Tigerslash moved at the direction of the desert. They continued talking about it.

"I don't feel anything about it. It is just a weird mark I might have caught with all the traps around it. My tail had been burned and maybe this part of the fur too. You don't know if it is a symbol or just a burn that looked like one." Said Tigerslash discarding it. "Forget about me. Illumina needs help more than me."

"You also need help Tigerslash. Maybe there is something you should be worry about." Said Illumina.

"She is right." Said Ica. "I should check on you later. When she is safe."

"...Alright." Said Tigerslash.

They continued walking at the direction of the desert. The ground started to have less grass on it and the flora started to change. It wasn't like a plain anymore and it started to get more deserted. Lots of plants were still present, but much less than before. Water was starting to get rare and the air was dry. They were now in neutral territory. It was between the Overworld and the Mipedian territory.

"...It's the first time that I traveled around Perim by foot." Said Illumina.

"Foot? What do you mean by that?" Asked Ica. He was wondering what she was talking about. "You mean that you could fly...Maybe the curse is preventing you to do it."

Ica hand got out of his cape and he putted his fingers on his helmet where his jaw should be.

Tigerslash and Illumina looked at each other's. They realised that he was seriously thinking he was right about it. The two then laughed at Ica and his funny idea. They laughed at it for a while and Ica looked at them perplexed. He wondered what they were doing for a while.

"What are you doing?" He asked without emotion.

"...We are laughing at you." Said Illumina. She then coughed and Tigerslash went by her side and checked if she was alright. "What you just said...It's...It's just...It's ridiculous. We humans cannot fly...Don't you know about us...Chaotic player?"

"Chaotic...Player? What...What is that?" Asked Ica confused.

"It is one of the term used when talked about humans. Most creatures called them that way because we are not used with the human term except a few like me." Explained Tigerslash.

"We came in Perim thanks to our scanner. When he said for me to port out...It's to return to Chaotic. It is a place where we appeared and played match by incarnating a creature. What I meant by not walking is that we can use our scanner to teleport in different locations." Said Illumina finishing the explanation.

Ica looked at them and he nodded.

"There is so many things to discover now. Perim changed so much...Where are the M'arrillians?" Asked Ica.

"In the Deep mine." Said Tigerslash.

"They are no longer living in the surface of **this continent**? Well...It changed that much." Said Ica impressed and also a little sad about it. "The mipedian desert...I thought mipedians lived in the forest. It was a tropical territory."

"Not anymore...Grandfather said that his friends Peyton and Sarah found out that Danian took the water of their territory and it became a desert eventually." Said Illumina with a small smile.

"Poor them. Their home transformed because of another tribe...Are they still hating each other's?" Asked Ica. "I could guess they hate a lot."

"Still lots of tension between them that could easily bring it too war." Said Illumina.

They now reached the desert and they continued walking. Their foot dug lightly in the sand. They walked slowly in the desert before they accelerated a little. They walked faster because the night was coming. Eventually they heard a voice.

"Half!" Shouted a voice.

They looked around them and they saw nothing.

"A mipedian." Grunted Tigerslash looking around. "Listen...We have a pass to go to Al Mipedim."

"...Show it to me." Said the voice of the mipedian.

Tigerslash took the pass to walk in the mipedian territory and showed it. They didn't saw the mipedian at all.

"Hum...Everything is alright. You can pass." Said the mipedian.

They continued walking when they heard that and walked until the night came.

When the night came, Tigerslash prepared a camp and they heard Illumina starting to cough once again. She continued for a while and Tigerslash looked at her worried.

"Illumina...Are you alright?" Asked Tigerslash.

"I'm...I'm fine." Said Illumina.

"No you're not." Replied Tigerslash. "Tell us the true. I don't want you to lie."

"I'm...fine. Really. I'll be alright." Said Illumina.

"We should keep going." Said Tigerslash.

"You're right." Agreed Ica.

"No. I just need to rest...I'm exhausted after walking all day." Said Illumina.

"...Alright." Said Tigerslash. "I'll transport you tomorrow. It will be faster that way."

"I can walk by myself." Said Illumina.

"I agree with Tigerslash. If you don't use too much of your strength then we will have more time." Said Ica. "We don't know how long you have. We need all our chances with us."

"...Okay." Said Illumina giving up.

She putted herself on the ground and she felt asleep fast.

**Lunar Eternal blue theme: Heart-Shaped Tears**

"...I'm worried for her so much." Said Tigerslash sadly. He looked at Ica. "She is my first human friend and I'm ready to do anything to save her. She always helped me when I needed her and...I always end up helping her because she got caught into trouble. Somehow...It is your entire fault." Tigerslash looked down and he sighed. "Somehow...But...It is not. Illumina was only used to hurt you...To get to you. You are worried about her because you care for her. You didn't know her...She is that good with stranger. People easily cared for her...And creatures too. So...Sorry for what I just said about your fault."

"...It is my fault. I care for her and she ended up with a curse. *Sigh* Tigerslash...I don't hold anything bad for you. I promise I'll save her...Then...I need her to come with me." Said Ica. "I'm sorry for saying that...But there is a reason." He said that before Tigerslash could reply and he was about too.

"Why?" Said Tigerslash glaring at him.

"You know...When she joined me before I appeared to you...She found a necklace...It is a very special item that only someone worthy of the Cothica can wear it. That someone must have good intention in his heart and...I think it is her." Said Ica. "This necklace...I needed it if I want to find the Cothica and save Perim."

"...Then she will need me then." Said Tigerslash. "I am the best at protecting her. I'll make sure nothing hurt her."

Ica nodded at him. He wasn't surprise by this. He knew Tigerslash would do anything to protect her.

"The necklace existence is a secret to anyone." Said Ica. "I share it to you because Illumina trusted you and I know I can trust you...You didn't need to know about it...But this necklace might put her in danger. You deserve to know the why and...You cannot see it because it is invisible...For her protection."

"Thank you." Said Tigerslash. He started to trust Ica, but only a little. He knew that Illumina will never be hurt by him and that's what he needed to be sure of. "This is a big journey...Saving all Perim from this Tenebrae."

"It is...He is extremely powerful...Even now...His power could filtrate into Perim." Said Ica looked at Tigerslash. "I don't know what he did to you...But you can be worried about it...He is not a nice being."

"Is the Cothica...Real? Because...We lost fate in it you know." Said Tigerslash looking at Ica.

"Yes. I meet the Cothica long ago." Said Ica.

"Then...I pray the Cothica to help us saved Illumina." Said Tigerslash putting his hands in front of his face.

"The Cothica is the opposite of the one who putted the curse on her. Cothica will answer it." Said Ica with a reassuring voice.

"I hope it is real." Said Tigerslash.

"You should rest. I don't require sleeping compare to you." Said Ica. He stood up. "I'll focus on destroying the curse that contain my power. The faster I break it...The safer Illumina will be."

Tigerslash let himself felt on the sand, next to Illumina and took her head and moved it against his chest.

"Be strong...I will make sure you will be cured." Said Tigerslash. He moved one claw on her hair before falling asleep.

Ica looked at them and said nothing.

"...This is why I have to fight." Said Ica.

(Theme end)

The next day started and they continued walking. Tigerslash had Illumina on his back and they were worried about her. She was starting to lose strength again and she coughed much more than before. Time was slowly running out and her life was more and more in danger. Illumina seemed to fell asleep once, but the two other weren't sure if she was sleeping or she was unconscious.

They continued for a while and after the sun started to be high in the sky, they saw something at the horizon.

"We are here." Said Tigerslash with a small smile.

They looked far away and they saw it. The capital of Al Mipedim.

"This is it...Al Mipedim." Said Illumina. "It felt...So...Different to come there that way...It fells more...Majestic." She coughed a few times.

"Illumina...We have no time. We have to enter now." Said Tigerslash worried.

They walked to the city and hoped they could enter without much trouble.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 3 of the first Arc. I hope you love it.

Next chapter: Searching for the high muge.


	4. Chapter 4: Searching for the high muge

AC: Here's the fouth chapter of the story.

I have something to tell those who love the story. You can send a few Oc's of creatures or humans in the story they might meet. It will be secondary characters, but it will add some live for the tribes. They will help the heroes; stand in their way or both.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Searching for the high muge**

Al Mipedim is a big town. In 3 000 solans, the town developed a stronger economy than it was before. The relationship between the Overworld and the Mipedians were good enough for commercial to be made. Resource are exchanged and the water supplies for the mipedians increased and also for a bigger variety of food. The town was surrounded by a wall carefully watched by guards with only three entrances around it.

Ica, Tigerslash and Illumina on the tiger's back entered in the town by the north entrance. Illumina asked Tigerslash to put her on the ground since they are near the city. Tigerslash reluctantly putted her on the ground because he knew it would be left to interpretation. They were stopped there by a guard.

"Halt! Who wants to enter in Al Mipedim?!" Shouted the guard. He was careful around creatures and a little less with humans.

"I'm the Overworlder Tigerslash, this is my human friend Illumina and finally...Ica...I don't know which tribe to be honest." Said the Overworlder. "We also had the authorisation from Najarin to enter in the town to visit someone." He showed his paper and the guard read it.

"Hum...It is a legit pass from Najarin." Said the guard. "You will have to wear this in town...You and this giant one."

He walked in a small building and got out a necklace with a badge on it.

"What is that?" Asked Tigerslash suspiciously.

"It is a badge that states you as visitor. You can walk freely in town without much trouble...Except for criminals of course or hates of other tribes that we are still hunting down. Humans don't wear it because they could sometimes enter with their scanner. So it is useless for them. Anyway, be careful in there and do not cause trouble. We will not hesitate to throw you out...Also...Why are you here?" He asked with curiosity.

"We are here to find your best muge. He is our only hope to save Illumina." Said Ica. "She got a something very bad and even Najarin couldn't help her."

"Hum...Good luck with that." Said the guard. "He is hard to find and to cooperate."

"What's his name?" Asked Tigerslash.

"Tobek. The high muge name is Tobek." Said the guard. "Welcome in Al Mipedim."

He moved aside and he let them entered in the town. The trio walked in the town.

**Lunar eternal blue complete theme: Village**

They entered in the town and the looked around. They saw a lot of mipedians wandering around and talking with each other's. There were also a few Overworlder merchants selling their stuff to mipedians like some rare crystal. They looked around.

"Great...We are inside, but...How are we going to find him? We only know his name and ignored what he looks like." Asked Tigerslash.

"We should start searching for him." Said Ica.

"We don't know what he looks like...We have to find someone who will help us finding him." Said Tigerslash. "We also cannot spread out in the town since we don't know it too well and Illumina isn't strong enough to walk on her own."

"Yeah." Said Illumina. She coughed a few times.

"Looks like it's worsen once again." Said Ica. "You better not talk too much."

"We will do the talking." Said Tigerslash with a smile.

Illumina nodded and she followed them wandering in the town. Tigerslash looked at her and he focused on the task.

"Alright...Let's ask around." Said Tigerslash.

The three nodded and spread on the same street. Ica went to talk to the left part of the street and Tigerslash to the right part and they started to ask questions.

"Excuse me mister mipedian...Do you know where Tobek could be?" Asked Ica.

"Mister...I'm a female." Said the female mipedian.

"...What? You look a lot like a male." Said Ica.

The female mipedian grunted furiously and she gave a powerful punch. The punched made a big sound of metal resonance. The female puffed and walked away while Ica was on the ground, his hands over his pelvis armor.

"Argh...Right...There! I felt it through my armor. The armor didn't protect me at all...Argh..." Shouted Ica in pain.

Tigerslash and Illumina saw this and they focused on asking the questions.

"Excuse me...Do you know where the High muge Tobek is or what he looks like?" Asked Tigerslash.

"Him...You should search for someone else. This loser cannot do anything right anymore." Said the mipedian.

Tigerslash looked at the mipedian and his worries awaken. If the mipedian was telling the true, it would be bad. He decided to continue searching.

Ica walked at another mipedian when he felt better and his between legs felt better.

"Excuse me mister...Or miss mipedian...Can you give me some information about Tobek the high muge?" Asked Ica.

The mipedian looked at him and didn't comment. He knew why he said mister or miss.

"Of course...Sorry about that...She is the type who is violent when upset about her gender. You are not the first one...And certainly not the last one." Said the mipedian. "I was a victim of her too...Anyway...I know that Tobek was the high muge of Al Mipedim...But during six solans...He is often getting drunk and ended up unconscious. He is stupid and will end up his life pitifully. He is the best muge, but his ego got the better of him."

"Anything else?" Asked Ica.

"Nothing else big one." Said the mipedian before walking away.

"Thank you." Said Ica politely.

He then continued asking anyone he saw and he had some problems finding anything else except that he was currently wasting his life getting drunk. Ica didn't find anything else.

Tigerslash and Illumina didn't have much luck. A few mipedians said nothing important to them and the few Overworlders weren't of help at all. They continued asking questions to anyone and found nothing. Illumina saw a Chaotic player and she recognised a mipedian fan. She smiled and she walked at his direction. She had some problem walking and Tigerslash saw her walking by herself.

"Wait Illumina!" Shouted Tigerslash before running by her side.

Illumina walked at the direction of the Chaotic player.

He is a guy with brown skin covering his body. He has brown long hair attacked with a red rope as in the new mode for boys. He has brown eyes put he putted something to change the color to blue on his iris. He wears a blue vest with a few white lines and a brown short. He was the same age as Illumina.

Illumina knew he is a fan of the mipedian and he knew a lot about what is going on here.

"Hi Mick." Said Illumina.

"Hi there Illumina...My rival." Said Mick with a small smile. "What do you want?"

"Sorry to barge in, but I need your help...I lost my scanner and I got a curse and I'm going to die." Said Illumina a little too casually.

"What?! Where did you left it?!" Shouted Mick worried for his rival.

"In...A sub dimension of darkness...I guess." Said Illumina.

"...I'm confused now." Said Mick. He then saw Illumina shaking and she almost lost her balance, but Tigerslash catch her.

"We don't have much time." Said Tigerslash worried. "You have to tell us where Tobek is and what he looks like."

"...Alright." Said Mick. "I had to go very soon for a match and I got my scan, but I can afford to be a little late. Let me tell you a little I know about Tobek. I had his card scan so I can show it to you."

Mick took his yellow scanner and he looked inside. He pressed a switch and hologram came out of the scanner and a blue hologram was in front of them. He used his fingers to move to the next card and continued until he found it.

"Here he is." Said Mick with a smile.

Ica joined them when he saw that they have a lead. He walked by the side of Illumina and Tigerslash. They looked at the image and looked at what he looked like.

Tobek wears a purple cloak, which has several holes in the back to accommodate the spikes along his spine. He also wears a purple loincloth. He has a muscular body even if he isn't a great warrior. He also carries a staff which looks like a pair of bat wings with a small sharp blade on top of it inherited from his ancestors. He has green skin covering his body. He has red eyes and brown pupil.

"He is similar to Sobtjeck." Said Mick. "Except for his scales color and he doesn't have horns on the side of his head."

"We finally know how he looks like." Said Tigerslash with a smile.

"Do not worry. I will not forget this appearance." Said Ica.

"Waouh! What a cool creatures!" Shouted Mick. "Can I scan you and use you for a match."

Ica looked at him. He was glad that Illumina explained everything to him when they finished the travel to Al Mipedim.

"You can try." Said Ica.

Mick used his scanner and he scanned Ica. He then looked at his scanner.

"What?! It didn't scan him because the scanner will Overload...Too much data for the scanner...Well...It was worth to try and I'm thankful you accepted to be scanned." Said Mick. "If you want to find him...He is surely drinking at the bar over there. He doesn't go the temple dedicated for the Cothica anymore. He is a strong believer compare to most of the mipedians." He pointed to a big building with a bottle of beer on it. "Since they imported beer from the Overworld, a lot of mipedians goes there. The problem with Tobek is that he drinks so much more than normal and for his good health. Well...Hang in there Illumina and I hope you find back your scanner. I'll go."

"Bye and thank you." Said Illumina.

Mick ported away.

"He was very helpful this human." Said Ica.

"Too much to be scan?" Asked Illumina. She started to cough once again. "It was hard to look fine."

"I don't know why I couldn't be scan." Said Ica. "Alright. We should go to the bar and heal you Illumina."

"Follow me." Said Tigerslash walking first.

They walked at the direction of the bar. They saw the big building and they entered inside. Illumina suddenly felt weak and she used the cape of Ica to stand on her foot. Tigerslash noticed it and he looked at Ica. He grunted a little with jealousy.

"I'll watch her. Let's search for Tobek." Said Ica.

(Theme end)

They started to look at the high muge. Ica walked slowly with Illumina handing against his cape so she won't fall on the ground. Tigerslash looked around and he saw only mipedians drinking beer for a while. Customers entered and got out of the bar.

"I saw him." Said Tigerslash.

He pointed his fingers at the back of the bar and they saw him. He looked exactly like in the scanner of Mick and he was drinking a big beer fast. He drank like there was no tomorrow. They saw him with red cheek and drunken. He then belched when he finished drinking his bottle.

"More!" Shouted the high muge mipedian.

A mipedian came and gave him another bottle.

"It's him. He is as drunk as I heard." Said Ica.

"Let's go to him and hope he is talented with mugic as good as he could be drunk right now or even more." Said Tigerslash.

"I'm sure it's a bad impression." Said Illumina.

They walked at the direction of the high muge and they were almost near him.

"Hum...*BURP!* Who are you?" Said the mipedian drunk. Even if he was drunk, it was clear that his mind was still working well.

"Tobek?" Asked Ica.

"Big guy...I don't know who you are talking about. I'm not Tobek...You heard about him. This high muge was one of the best until he felt into the trap of alcohol. He then became lousy and does nothing at all but wasting his life. *Keuf* What are loser right?" Asked the mipedian after saying he wasn't Tobek.

"Don't play fool with us!" Shouted Tigerslash angry. "You are Tobek. We recognise your face and base on the information, you are in alcohol trap."

"Haha...Sorry to hurt you, but I'm his twin brother...What was my name again? Hum...I'll remember it eventually." Replied the mipedian.

The trio looked at him and it was obvious that he was lying. They knew all about it. The way he was talking was an improvisation and they knew he wasn't good.

"What are we idiot?" Asked Tigerslash. "We need Tobek help or our friend is going to die! Illumina got a curse and only the high muge Tobek...You...Can save us."

"You got the wrong mipedian Overworlder." He replied.

"Then where is he?" Asked Illumina.

"I...Well...I know where he is." Said the mipedian.

"Of course you know...You are him." Said Ica annoyed.

"I'm not Tobek...But I know where he could be found...I know you won't like wasting time so...I'll suggest something. We will play a game." Said the mipedian. "I'll accept to help you finding him if you win. You have three chances to beat me."

"..." The trio said nothing and they group up.

"Alright...He is Tobek, but he refused to admit it or help us...Do we accept his challenge or we force him out?" Asked Tigerslash.

"We can't force him...He will not succeed...Look at me...Najarin couldn't help me with all his mind into it...Forced...He will fail." Said Illumina weakly.

"I think we should accept the game. Anyone good at it?" Asked Ica.

"We will see what his game first is." Said Tigerslash. They turned at his direction. "We accept your challenge. What is your game?"

"You want to play the game. Alright...We will play with these." He took out of his cape cards and he pointed at them. "DESTINY CARD!" He screamed.

"Destiny...card." The trio said surprised.

"Yes...Destiny card. I always use those cards to decide what decision I should make for the future. The destiny card is a guide to the future and I can use it more often than the mugic: Song of Futuresight."

"I'll do it. I know about those cards and how to play with it." Said Tigerslash.

"Good...Luck." Said Illumina before coughing a few times.

Tigerslash sat on a chair in front of the mipedian. The mipedian started flipping the cards.

"Remember that you have three chances. If you failed...You will never know." Said the mipedian.

Tigerslash looked at him.

_I cannot fail...Illumina life is on the line and I'm her only hope. _Thought Tigerslash. He looked at Illumina and she was still hanging against the cape of Ica. Ica gave him a nod and silently encouraged him.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 4.

Chapter 5: The Destiny card challenge.


	5. Chapter 5: The Destiny card challenge

AC: Here's chapter 5. I'm not sure the game is great since I invent the rules, but please be gentle with it. I think it suck so no need to say it to me. It is the only time the Destiny card will be used that way. The game is used for more background for the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Destiny card challenge**

The mipedian who denied being Tobek continued to flip the card and he looked at Tigerslash.

"You know the rules of the destiny game?" Asked Tobek with a small grin.

"Yes. There 40 cards in this game. The flipper, Tobek will flip the card and create a pendulum with it: One card at the top, one at the bottom, one at the left and one at the right." Said Tigerslash. "The pendulum must be revealed if you want to win the match."

"How's that possible?" Asked Illumina weakly.

"There are 40 cards and there are two same cards in the game." Said Tigerslash. "Tobek will ask questions about Perim history and when you answer right...You obtain a card. You can only do it fifteen time and two mistakes is all you can have. You need the set to open the pendulum and win the match. Before that, he will give me three cards as a start."

"That is a very big resume of the Destiny card. It is a little like obtaining the future in those cards. In the game, you have to obtain the set...In the prediction...The pendulum need something important, the five cards and the position of the cards determine the future." Said the mipedian. He then stopped flipping the card and he smiles. "Alright...I've flipped them enough...Ready?"

"...I'm ready." Said Tigerslash.

The mipedian threw five cards and they made the pendulum. He then gave three cards to Tigerslash. Tigerslash looked at it and he showed them.

"I have the birth card, the love card and the broken glass card." Said Tigerslash.

"You got the bottom one and the left one." Said the mipediam. "Hum...You just showed a part of your future with your card. You need three moves to win. First question...What is the Cothica?" The mipedian then smirked when he saw Tigerslash face nervous.

"Tricky question." Said Tigerslash. He knew he got him.

"You want some help?" Asked the mipedian with a smile.

"Hum...Alright Tobek...I'll ask for Ica's help." Said Tigerslash with a smile.

The mipedian lost his smile when he said that. He looked at Ica and he wondered if he was knowledgeable about the Cothica.

"The Cothica is the creator of all life on Perim. That is the short version." Said Ica.

"...Correct." Said the mipedian grunting a little.

He gave one card to Tigerslash and he looked at it.

"Hum...I'll wait before showing my card." Said Tigerslash.

"If that's what you want." Said the mipedian.

The match continued that way, after three more questions about Cothica, he knew that Ica was very knowledgeable on it and maybe a strong believer. Tigerslash got all right and he had another one at the pendulum.

"Alright...Let's move to another question Overworlder...Let's heat up this game. 11 more cards to go and it is over. You only need two more to win." Said the mipedian. "Next question...What is the best whine made by the mipedian?"

"Hum...Anything that also contains water." Said Tigerslash.

"Grrr...I hate it when stereotype came into rescue." He gave another card and Tigerslash showed it. "This is another good one. You are lucky...But the last one might be difficult to obtain."

Ica looked at the mipedian and he saw him moving his fingers near the cards and he wondered if he saw something real happening. He shook his head and he decided to watch the mipedian move more carefully.

The game continued until the last card. Tigerslash managed to have all answers right.

"Dammit...How do you know so much about mipedian?!" Shouted the mipedian impress.

"Because it is important to know about the other tribes...I also have a friend who never stops babbling about your kind and...It entered into my mind." Admitted Tigerslash.

"Last question...Maybe...What is the great discovery the mipedian made...But was stolen by the M'arrillian long ago?" Asked the mipedian.

"Another tricky one Tobek." Said Tigerslash.

"I'm not Tobek." He grunted.

"Well...I guess your mind." Said Tigerslash.

"Wrong! The answer is **the Khilaian Sphere** (Novel: Not read so the next sentence could be wrong). An artefact made by the Cothica that gave a creature or a tribe the ability to control the mind." Said the mipedian smirking. "It was a little insulting...It is a discovery...Why is our mind a discovery?"

"Well...I thought it was what they stolen long ago like any tribes." Said Tigerslash nervously.

"Do not worry...I didn't take offence. One other question...What is the source of our power?" Asked the mipedian.

"Hum...The source of our power...Hum...The Cothica?" Asked Tigerslash.

"Wrong again, but it was a good guess. No...**It is the ether circulating within our body**." Said the mipedian. "The ether is the source of power for the creatures. It contains the power of the elements and also generic attack. Humans cannot use it because they aren't born with it." Said the mipedian.

He gave the card and Tigerslash showed it to the mipedian.

"Hum...Sorry but it's the wrong card." The mipedian showed the last card and Tigerslash looked at it. "Ready for the next match?"

"Yes! I cannot fail! I have to save Illumina!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"Hum...Alright...Next round." Said the mipedian.

The match was very similar to the previous one. Ica watched the mipedian more closely and he saw the fingers moving once again. This time, he saw a card moving slowly from the pendulum while no one was watching. It was under the bottom card. He then counted the remaining card to pick, and he realised that he tricked the match so that Tigerslash couldn't win. The match ended and Ica looked at the mipedian.

"Alright...One last chance." Said the mipedian.

"I'll-" Tigerslash was cut by Ica.

"Tigerslash...You cannot win even if you are good." Said Ica.

"What?! Why?!" Shouted Tigerslash furiously.

"Because Tobek cheated. He moved some cards with his wind ability to change the result of the match. You cannot win against a cheater." Said Ica with accusation in his voice and anger.

"You bastard! You lie to us and give us false hope to save her!" Shouted Tigerslash furiously. "I don't want her to die!"

"Why do you worry so much for a Chaotic player. They can just port out and she will be safe." Said the mipedian.

"She can't!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"Please...Stop shouting." Said Illumina.

She putted her hands over her forehead and let Ica's cape.

"I...Can't...anymore...Ahh..." Illumina moved left and right before falling on the ground.

Ica took her hand and slowed her falling, but she felt even so.

**Lunar Eternal blue theme: Heart-Shaped Tears**

"Illumina!" Shouted Ica.

"ILLUMINA!" Screamed Tigerslash. He ran by her side and looked at her. "It's even worse now...She is...gray."

"T...Tig..." Illumina closer her eyes.

"No...Hang in there Illumina!" Shouted Tigerslash worried.

The mipedian stood up and he walked by their side. He kneed near them and picked Illumina.

"Follow me to my house." Said the mipedian seriously.

He stood up and he started walking. The two others walked behind the mipedian and followed him. They walked for a while until they moved to the middle part of the town. There was a big house at the left of the castle where the king lives.

The group walked when a small and sudden and consecutive flash of light appeared at the face of Ica. He blinked and his vision was unfocused for a second until he saw the culprit. He only had the time to saw a human porting out with a smirk at his direction. He also saw a thing in his hands that would cause the flash. Ica felt something wrong will happen with that flash thing. The smirk never was a good sight. He then joined the others before he lost them.

They walked at the direction of the house and they entered in it. They saw it was a big house and a little luxurious, but not a lot compare to a house that big.

"This is my home...And the main rooms are...Not of your business." Said the mipedian.

"Alright Tobek." Said Ica.

"I'm not Tobek." Said the mipedian.

He walked at the direction of the chamber and he putted her on the bed. It was at the back of the main rooms. The two others stood by Illumina side when she was put on the bed.

"Why are you doing so much for her?" Asked the mipedian curiously.

"Because I lo-...She's my friend." Said Tigerslash.

"I see...And you?" Asked the mipedian to Ica.

"Me...Well...To be honest...She got into trouble because of me...Someone one wanted to hurt me...So he sent a curse to her." Said Ica with guilt in his voice.

"Do not worry about it." Said the mipedian. "The one who did this...Was a bastard."

"More than that." Said Ica. "It's better to ignore the much you can about him."

"Maybe it's also my fault...This is also my fault. I insulted that being and he might hurt me that way...But he isn't saying anything about it." Said Tigerslash looking down. "This is why you have to save her! You cannot let her down and die!"

"Listen...I-" The mipedian was cut by a knock. "Sorry...I have to go."

The mipedian walked away and he reached the front door.

"I'm uneasy right now." Said Ica.

"What...Do you...mean?" Asked Illumina with little strength.

"Save your strength Illumina...Listen to me for once when I ask you that." Said Tigerslash patting her head. "We need more time and you have to conserve it."

Illumina just nodded and she remained silence. She closed her eyes and went asleep.

"Sorry...But I said no!" Shouted the voice of the mipedian.

"Will you stop being so stubborn! You are the best muge of all time and all you are doing is to waste your blessing!" Shouted a female mipedian voice.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE HOW SEXY YOU ARE, BUT SENDING ME A FEMALE MIPEDIAN WON'T CHANGE MY MIND!" Screamed the mipedian back to the female one.

"AS HUMAN SAID: F*** IT!" Replied the next one. "YOU HAVE TO GET OVER IT! It's not your fault everything happened to her! You don't have to run away with getting drunk all the time! It's not the good way!"

"...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Screamed the first one.

"You're mugic talent are the greatest and you can use a special mugic...Only you can use it and you want to let anyone die! Also...Praying the Cothica won't change anything. The Cothica isn't real anyway. Lastly...WHY DON'T YOU VISIT HER?!" Screamed the female voice. "SHE IS CALLING FOR YOU!"

"By the Cothica...SHUP UP! YOU HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY EXCEPT THAT MY MUGIC TALENT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO USE...YOU EGOIST...BITCHES!" Screamed the mipedian before the sound of the door is slammed. "AAARRRGGGHHH! What about my heart and my soul?!" A small sob is made. "But..."

The mipedian came back to their chamber with a serious look at them.

"Alright...There is one last chance for you to obtain the information you need." Said the mipedian. "First one...We play one final game of Destiny card and if you lose...It's out of my house all of you." Ica and Tigerslash looked at him and they knew failure is out of option. "The second one...Illumina...If you want to find Tobek...You have to..." He then gave her one of a kind smile that meant something... "To let me touch those big « melons » under your shirt." ...Dirty.

**(Theme end)**

...

...

...

Ica looked at the mipedian and he wondered if he had lost him mind. Tigerslash fur somehow turned red of fury. He gave the mipedian a super mega full killer glare at the mipedian and his fang were out for the mipedian blood.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT OR DO THAT! YOU ARE A- UUUHHHH!" His scream was cut by Illumina covering his mouth.

"Come here." Said Illumina inviting him to move closer.

Tigerslash looked at her and he hated that she was about to let him to...That. This was the worst thing he could imagine. He was sure mipedian aren't interested in boobs since they are mipedian.

_She is that desperate to live?_ Asked Tigerslash to himself. _It is what Najarin meant by ashamed of him?_

The mipedian got out his long tongue and licked his lips with a dirty smile. He walked at the direction of Illumina with a pleasure on his face.

Ica looked at him.

_Even Tenebrae isn't that dirty. At least one think can be praised about him. _Thought Ica looking at this. He wondered why Illumina would agree to this. He was sure she wasn't the type.

The mipedian was close to her. He saw her giving him a charming smile and excited him more. When he was closer enough and moved his hands at her chest, a foot suddenly appeared and smashed his face hard.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU PERV!" Screamed Illumina.

The mipedian flew away and smashed against the wall in a loud bang.

Tigerslash and Ica looked at the result. Tigerslash jaw was on the ground by the powerful kick he never knew human could do.

_That is why humans male are afraid of female now...There are overpower compare to them. _Thought Tigerslash. His cheek turned red. _I love her even more._

"Okay...*Keuf* The killer kick wasn't ladylike." Said the mipedian with a huge boot mark on his chest. "You could just say no...Don't play with a young hope and dream."

Illumina coughed and felt back on the bed.

"We pick the first option." Said Tigerslash.

"Alright...This time...It will be another game. I'll put four card on the table...You need to form a pair. Two of the cards have the life symbol...The two others...The death one." Said the mipedian. "If you pick the two life...I'll help you...Two death...It's good-bye. One life and one death...I flip again and you try again."

Tigerslash looked at him and he looked at the card he flipped and putted on the table; two at the top and two below them. He couldn't see which card he could pick. He looked at it and he was nervous. He cannot make a bad choice.

He moved his claw slowly at the top right one. He flipped the first one and he got...

...

...

He had closed his eyes. He realised it and he opened it. He got a card symbolising the life. He then started to fell his heart beating faster. He had to pick the next card and he had to get the good one. He thought about it for a short time. He decided to trust his warrior instinct.

He decided to pick the top left one. He moved his claw slowly at the card and he hoped his instinct were right. He took it and turned it around.

It was another life card.

"Congratulation. You pick the two life cards. It means that I'll show you where Tobek is. Let me present myself. I'm Tobek the mipedian High muge...I've fool you good right." Said Tobek with a smile.

"NO YOUR HAVEN'T! WE KNEW IT FROM THE START!" Screamed the three others.

"Details." Said the mipedian moving his hand and disclaiming their legitimate and strong counter. "Listen...I'll save you Illumina. We need to go to the Cothica temple near my house...Where my power will be boosted. We need everything if we want to save you...But...Let's try an alternative route. I have a secret passage behind my house to go there. I don't want the royal to see me going to the temple and believing that I'm praying for something «not real»." Tobek said.

He walked to another room.

"I already have my mugicians and my mugic specially made to heal people from anything. I study a lot about mugic with Najarin and also about curses mugic and also historical curses. I'm a little interest to the occult so I can find something to counter them...We are never sure if ancient curses and malediction are definitely death. It is like diseases. Alright. I'm ready...And...Are you coming?" Asked Tobek.

Illumina stood on her feet and she walked.

"Illumina!" Shouted Tigerslash worried.

"I'm feeling a little better." Said Illumina. She walked at the direction of Tigerslash and hopped on his back. "But I don't want to worry you even more my friend."

"Let's go." Said Tigerslash.

They walked to the other room and they saw a hole. They looked next to it and they saw a big library with old scrolls and papyrus.

"Let's hurry up. We don't have much time." Said Tobek.

"I hope it will succeed." Said Tigerslash walking first.

Tobek was about to go next when Ica grabbed his back spike.

"What is it big guy?" Asked Tobek.

"You cheated again. You tricked the card. When you flipped...You put four life cards. There were no death cards." Said Ica.

Tobek smiled.

"I haven't tricked the card." He said walking in the passage.

Ica looked at him and he grunted.

_Why did he make the game if he wanted to help us in the first place? Creatures are so confusing sometimes. Like Tigerslash...Brave and so shy? Illumina...Kind, but incredibly violent without a warning. _Thought Ica. He then joined them.

The passage closed behind them.

**Elsewhere: Overworld territory: Kiru city.**

A chaotic player walked in Kiru city and he walked at the direction of an abandon house. He entered inside and he saw a creature in the shadow.

"Hello there...I've brought you what you asked too." Said the Chaotic player.

He took out a card and he gave it to the creature. He putted it inside a special device and he pushed a switch on it. The hologram of Ica face appeared on it.

"Good job...He will be please with your success Chaotic player. Here's your reward...A new battlegear called the Blaster X. It has the power to suck the ether right out of a creature and disperse it into the air. The creature will lose lots of power and he will have to rely on his fist." Said the creature.

"What will you do with him?" Asked the Chaotic player.

"Him...Let's say I'll send him a...surprise so big...He'll die." Said the creature. "This is what he wants."

"I understand. Call me when he wants more of my help. I want to beat a Codemaster and I need new and powerful battlegear." Said the Chaotic player before porting out.

"Alright...Time to find...the surprise." Said the Overworlder.

* * *

The Arc one is soon over. Only one more chapter.

The card Tigerslash obtain are important for later story.

The second Arc is already foreshadowed here. It will be a more action arc compare to this one.

Final chapter of Arc One: The greatest mugician.


	6. Final chapter: The greatest mugician

AC: Here's the final chapter of the first Arc. I hope you like the conclusion.

* * *

**Final chapter: The greatest mugician**

The group walked in the secret passage for a while. Illumina breathed stronger than before and she was covered in sweat. She was whimpering in pain and her face was paler than before and still gray.

"We don't have much time." Said Ica.

"I know...It's not far from here." Said Tobek seriously. "I have a question...Ica...Who are you and which tribe you come from? I also need an explanation so I can cure her more efficiently." He said that not only for Illumina, but also to get what is going on. He knew there is something very serious going on since Ica is an unknown creature and he is by far much taller than most creatures.

"I've come from no tribe." Said Ica. "I'm here to search for the Cothica...Maybe I'll find something in the temple once Illumina is safe."

"You are searching the Cothica...You are a believer too!" Shouted Tobek surprise. "I thought I was one of the few who still believe on its existence."

"The Cothica is real...I've met it long ago and it put me into a long slumber until Perim will need my help...So far...I'm doing a bad job. Illumina is cursed by the very one I must defeat. I stand no chance without Cothica." Said Ica.

"...It's...hardly believable...But...I have faith in your claim." Said Tobek. "Can you explain how everything happen? We still have for a while."

Ica thought about it and he decided to explain more. Maybe it will help Illumina.

"Alright." Said Ica.

Ica explained everything with Tigerslash about everything that happened except about the necklace. This information was too much dangerous to share.

"That's...very unexpected. Even so...Perim holds so much secret...I understood also why you know a lot about the Cothica...If everything is true." Said Tobek.

"I have nothing more to say on the matter." Said Ica.

"We are soon out of here." Said Tobek.

They walked for a while until they reached a wall. They stopped in front of it and they looked at Tobek. He looked up and he moved his two hands and silently asked them to move aside. He then walked forward when he had space and he pressed on a rock. The wall started to move and he looked inside.

"Good...We didn't take the other passage." Said Tobek. "I would have been out for a minute."

They passed the passage.

"Let me guess...The female spot." Said Tigerslash glaring at him.

"Exactly." Said Tobek a little lustful.

They continued walking and they knew they were in the temple.

**Lunar: the Silver Star - Althena's Shrine theme**

They looked around and they saw it was a basic temple. It was a little rusty and unclean. The walls were cracked and empty. It was clear that this place had been clean up and not took care of. It was mostly normal since it didn't have lots of money and believers to make sure it stays clean.

"You go in there a few times?" Asked Tigerslash Surprised.

"Yes...This is the only place where you could ask the Cothica for help...Even if no one will answer. It sometimes gives me strength and courage to fight on and not choose the worse option." Said Tobek.

"I can feel it." Said Ica.

"Feel what?!" Shouted Tobek and Tigerslash looking at Ica.

"Can you feel it? It's the kind power of the Cothica...I feel like Cothica is embracing me right now. As if her arms are around my chest. The warm feeling." Said Ica surprised they asked about it and didn't felt it. "But...It's a little weak and faint."

"I can feel it too." Said Illumina. No one could see it but the necklace around her neck shine.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but...Alright." Said Tobek. "Put her in front of the statue."

Tigerslash putted Illumina in front of a statue. It was a statue representing the Cothica with symbol on it. It wasn't a physical representation, but it showed the holy power and also the light it represented. It was a marvelous architecture.

"Alright...I need some space please and don't worry. I won't try the touchy part." Said Tobek.

Ica and Tigerslash backed away and they looked at him.

Tobek took out his mugic stone and he raised it in the air.

"Cothica! Answer my prayer and give me the strength to heal Illumina!" Shouted Tobek.

Ica felt the power of the Cothica moving around Tobek and he knew it was answering his prayers.

(Theme end)

"SONG OF REBIRTH!" Screamed Tobek.

A blue mugician came out of his body and he entered in the mugic stone. Seven notes could be heard and then, a golden light appeared and it passed on the body of Illumina. Everyone was blinded for a few seconds until the light faded away. They then looked at the result. Illumina was still on the ground. She was still panting and in pain.

"It's...not working." Said Tigerslash. He felt on his knee. "It's...We fail." Tears felt form his eyes. "Maybe we were too late for the mugic to even work."

"Maybe it will take some time...Song of Rebirth is the most powerful healing mugic of Perim. It could heal everything...It might need some time." Said Tobek worried and shaking. _Come on...Work...work!_

Illumina suddenly opened her eyes and she started breathing more normally. They all believed she was saved until she started screaming in pain. After a few seconds, she wasn't awake anymore and felt into a coma.

"WHAT?!" The three screamed.

Ica ran to her side and looked at her.

"Dammit! The curse almost completes his task! She is agonising now! It's too much painful for her and she felt into a coma to spare her from the pain." Said Ica looking on the ground. He putted his hand on his chest and he felt pain for the first time.

"NO! ILLUMINA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Tigerslash in desperation.

Tobek looked at his hands and he was shaking. His eyes trembled on his face and he breathed very slowly.

_No...Not again...I'll...fail once more...It's...repeating again._

*Voice of the past in the mind of Tobek.*

"Do not worry...Everything will be just fine. You just have to hold on Saru." Said the voice of Tobek.

"Are you...Sure?" Asked a female mipedian voice.

"Yes...The Underworlder strike hard and putted a cursed mugic on you Saru...But I created a counter mugic that will save you. I've put my soul into this mugic. It's called Song of rebirth." Said Tobek.

"Can you save her? She is the current royal guard and a distant royal one." Said another female mipedian, the same that shouted at him in the present.

"I will not fail. I never fail when it comes to mugic." Said Tobek with a smile. He was confident that he will succeed.

"Argh...AHH!" Shouted Saru in pain by the curse.

"Alright...It's time." Said Tobek. He raised his hand in the air and the mugic stone flew. "SONG OF REBIRTH!"

The mugic played his notes and the golden light shined on the female mipedian.

"She will be fine now." Said Tobek with a smile. "I never-"

"To...bek...Argh!" Shouted the female mipedian.

"What?!" Shouted Tobek surprised. "No...SARUUUUUUUUU!"

Saru screamed in pain as a dark symbol covered her body, her scales were now black and covered with white line. She then opened her mouth and her orange blood came out. She putted her head on the bed and she closed her eyes.

"No...It can't be...I...I cannot fail..." Said Tobek falling on his butt.

"What's that?" Asked the female mipedian looking at the sick one.

"She's...Her...Her body has been sealed...She cannot...move her arms and legs anymore...She is alive...Trap in her body." Said Tobek. He started crying. "I'm sorry! I fail you! How could I fail?! HOW?!" He putted his hands on his heads and shook it as if it was a nightmare.

"Get some rest...I'll stay by her side." Said the female one near the sick one.

Tobek stood up and he ran away. He couldn't see strait by the tears and he ran out of the castle...To never return and talk to Saru.

*Back to the present.*

"Once again...I'll fail..." Said Tobek. Tears came out of his eyes. "History...tends to repeat itself...Like a curse where no one could come out. No matter who you are."

He dropped his head and he remained silence. He could only hear the tears and the sobbing of Tigerslash and heard sadness in the voice of Ica who were never that expressive before. The past flashed before his eyes once again.

"Long ago...I made a mistake...A fatal one...It played in my mind over and over again as if the past was mocking me and laughing at me because of my failure...I tried to forget, but I couldn't. I was the best muge and I couldn't overcome the mugic of an amateur...My heart broken into pieces that day...During all those solans, I ran away from my mistakes and I drown my sadness, failure and my sorrow into alcohol because I was too weak and too scare to overcome my failure. My ego was destroyed that day." He said. The two others looked at him talking to himself alone and they knew he was talking about the past. "History always repeated itself...Mistakes always repeated themselves and it's always more mortal and violent when time more forward...But this time, I will not let history repeating once more. I will overcome everything...I will save you Illumina. I will not let you die under my eyes. I will use everything I got to save you Illumina. I will succeed...Or die trying." Said Tobek with resolves.

"What are you-" Tigerslash was cut by Tobek.

"Stand back! I'll show you why I'm the best mugician of Perim! I'll put my life on the line now!" Shouted Tobek.

"You don't have another mugician." Said Tigerslash backing away.

"Watch me." Said Tobek.

He putted his hand in front of him.

"Cothica! I beg of you! Give me the strength to save Illumina! I'll give anything I have to save her! I will not let anyone behind again! I will not run away this time! The curse of the past ends now! SONG OF REBIRTH!" Screamed Tobek.

The body of Tobek started shining and another mugician came out. Tigerslash and Ica looked closer.

"That's not a mugician." Said Tigerslash surprised.

"It's...Tobek soul that will enter in the mugic." Said Ica.

The soul of the mipedian entered in the mugic and the mugic didn't play his usual seven notes. There were much more of it and it sounded like a harp. After a few seconds, the mipedian soul came out and returned to his body and he felt on the ground.

An even more powerful light shined on the body of Illumina. The light started to force out something dark out of her body and it then got destroy by the radiance of the light. The body of Illumina regain his original Caucasian skin. She coughed and regained consciousness.

"Illumina...Are you...alright?" Asked Tigerslash worried.

Illumina looked at him holding her and she smiled.

"I'm...fine...No...I'm feeling so good." She said as she stood up.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Screamed Tigerslash with joy. He hugged her and squeezed her a little too hard, but Illumina didn't mind.

Ica joined them and he putted his hand on the shoulder of Illumina.

"Welcome back and healthy Illumina." Said Ica. His face didn't show emotion because of the helmet covering his head, but his eyes showed happiness and seemed to smile at the place of a mouth.

"Tobek! You did it." Said Illumina. She looked at him and they saw him on the ground.

"Tobek...Are you alright?" Asked Ica moving at his direction.

"*Keuf!* Hum...Yeah...I'm alive...I just had the near death experience...Or was it a death experience since my soul go out of me...Anyway...That was so stupid...But it worked." Said Tobek standing up.

"You put your life on the line Tobek." Said Tigerslash with tear of joy. "That was as you said...Stupid...But...I...I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"You're...Welcome...I really need to rest...Hey...You can come and rest in my home for the day. I think we all deserve it." Said Tobek.

"We'll accept." Said Illumina with a smile. "Everyone...Thank you all for saving me...I was such a weight...I'm a human and I don't have any power."

"Do not worry about it. You are brave." Said Tigerslash.

"You can...let me go now." Said Illumina.

She was still stuck against Tigerslash chest.

"Oh! Sorry." He said letting her go.

They then returned to the house of Tobek to rest for the night. Tobek looked at them and he wanted to ask something. When Ica said Perim was in danger...He knew he had to join them. The one who created that curse will surely do something like this again...And he wanted to be in his way and made sure his tribe will not be put in danger by this Tenebrae. Also...Illumina breast was tempting.

***Elsewhere***

It was in a dark cavern. The cavern was only shining only lightly by some small globe of light in it. In a big room, there was a large machine with switches at the center of it and at the middle of it a creature was sitting on a chair. His feet were on the computer and he was relaxing. He was eating lots of food at fast pace and he looked around him. He had a locker that contained all of his battlegear. To his left, he had a necklace covered with dust, meaning that he didn't hold it with importance anymore. On the big machine a green light started to shine and he pressed on it.

"This is the mercenary here. What do you want?" Asked a voice that echoed in the room.

"Hello there. I want a service from you." Said the voice of an Overworlder.

"What do you need? You know I don't babysit kids. The only time was because there was a change and I had no choice." Said the mercenary.

"It's not about that." Said the Overworlder.

"Why don't you show your face?" Asked the mercenary.

"No. Listen to me...I need someone who had no loyalties to any tribe. You are the only one who had absolutely not and is not a human." Said the Overworlder.

"Okay. Enough explanation and what do you want?" Asked the mercenary.

"I need you to...Assassinate someone extremely dangerous. He is a very dangerous criminal who is plotting in secret the destruction of Perim." Said the Overworlder.

"...Why are you asking me that? Can it be anyone else?" Asked the mercenary.

"No. I want the best and does it at his...own discretion and any methods without finding out who did it. I need you to do it for...1 million coins." Said the Overworlder.

"One million! That...I accept." Said the mercenary. "But why an Overworlder want to give this task to an M'arrillian."

"I already say why. It is time to get to work." Said the overworlder. "He will soon leave Al Mipedim."

The machine started to make a sound and an image came out. He picked up and he looked at it. It was a picture of Ica, the same one that the Chaotic player took and give to the Overworlder.

"I need my Spark blaster and my Flux Baudle." Said the M'arrillian.

Another sound was made and the machine materialise something he'll need: A pass to enter in Al Mipedim without trouble.

The M'arrillian took his battlegear and he putted them on his back. He also picked a few customisations for his battlegear depending on his situation.

"Time for the hunt to begin." He said with a cruel voice. He then disappeared from the cavern thanks to the Flux Bauble.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first Arc. The second Arc will begin soon and will start an action arc. An M'arrillian is coming to hunt Ica. He is strong; he is powerful and full of surprises.

Arc 2: The hunt. A humor and love drama Arc.

Chapter 1: Tobek proposition.

Beware that Illumina will be often in distress...It's not about the damsels in distress thing, but she is more because she is a human. No human will be able to escape most of her situation if they were boys...Unless they were fat in some of them.


End file.
